Her Guilty Pleasure
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny wlkas in on Lindsay, and finds out her guilty pleasure!


**A/N: Hi guys. I haven't written a one-shot in a while, so here it is. Please R&R :o)**

**Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing :o(**

**Summary: Lindsay and Danny have the day off. Danny decides to visit Lindsay, and ends up walking in on her causing her to reveal her guilty pleasure…I wonder what that could be:o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Her Guilty Pleasure**_

_**By 5t4c3y**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a horrible dark and wet day in the city of New York. The black clouds took over the sky's, hiding away the suns beauty and warmth. Although this day did have some advantages. It was Lindsay Monroe's day off. No crime Scenes for a whole 24 hours, which meant no getting wet and cold.

Lindsay sat in her living room with a nice quilt her Grandmother made wrapped around herself and a nice mug of hot chocolate. Her soft curls were tied back in a high pony tail and she decided to dress for the occasion, that occasion being relaxing. She sat on her sofa wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and one of her boyfriends t-shirts.

After flicking through the channels for what seemed like an eternity, Lindsay slowly put down her mug of Hot Chocolate and began to think.

"_You know you want to" came the little voice from inside her head "Go ahead, put in the DVD you treasure so much, and get so much pleasure out of it. No ones around…No one will ever know"_

Smiling, Lindsay agreed with the small voice. She looked around, knowing no one was in but just making sure, she got up from hr seat and walked to behind the TV. Lifting up a loose floor board, Lindsay's eyes fell upon the DVD. She smiled, pulling it out from under the floor and taking it out it's case. She popped the disk into the DVD player and went back to her position on the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny was bored stiff. It was his day off, the rain was coming down in cats and dogs and there was nothing on TV. After being bored for about an hour, he got up and put his coat on.

"Think I'll go and visit Montana." He said to himself, knowing that his girlfriend also had the day off.

He walked in the rain until he came to Lindsay's apartment. He was given a key a while back, so instead of buzzing her he thought he would give her a surprise. He opened the old beat up door and began to climb the 20 flights of stairs, simply because the elevator was busted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindsay was still watching her secret DVD. She hadn't gotten a chance to watch it in a while and was enjoying every moment of it. Just as Lindsay was getting ready to make her self some more coco, her door opened, and in walked Danny.

Her eyes went wide. She didn't want Danny to see what she was watching. He would laugh at her. Quickly jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the floor, Lindsay grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. She sighed with relief and began to get up off the floor but only to come face to face with a smirking Danny Messer.

"What you watching?" he asked, taking a seat

"N-Nothing" mumbled Lindsay, shoving the DVD box under the TV with her foot "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would surprise you." He said "Mind if I see the remote for a minute?" he asked, trying to pry it away from Lindsay.

"Actually Danny…The TV's broken."

"Really?" questioned Danny, knowing that she was lying "Because when I walked in I'm pretty sure I saw…" at this moment he turned on the TV to reveal what Lindsay was watching "…Scooby Doo!"

"OK!" cried Lindsay, flushing bright red "Ok…I love Scooby Doo. I have ever since I was a kid so…don't laugh at me."

But Danny couldn't help it. His girlfriend of 2 years had tried to keep such a cute secret from him.

"Lind's…" he began "This is so…cool. I love the show too! I was too frightened to tell you in case you laughed at me!"

So for the rest of the day, the two CSI's decided to be kids, and watch their favourite show…Scooby Doo!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what do you think? Totally random, but I had to write it. Please R&R :o)**


End file.
